Dress Up
by Hiki-chan
Summary: COMPLETED. SasuNaru. Perhaps Naruto should learn that angering the Hokage too much was a bad thing, but he never expected to learn his lesson by wearing a dress around Konoha. Naruto!Dress
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Warning: This is boy loving boy and it also contains Naruto in a dress! If you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter: 1 out of 3 or 4

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, also known as class clown, number one noisy ninja and number one at surprising people. He is also known as the Vessel of Kyuubi-no-Kitsune if you have to be snide about it.

Naruto is well-known for his antics (be it good or bad), for his playful ways and for his tricks. Yes he is a trickster, yes he is loud and yes, he is annoying. But just like every other normal person, Naruto had many good qualities as well. He is devoted, loyal, helpful, usually optimistic and very, very orange.

Not that orange is a quality; it's just something that describes Naruto's characteristics and choice in clothing very well.

But then again, like every other normal person, Naruto had to lessons to learn, be it from experience, word of mouth, or from just plain understanding from a book.

So, yes, a lesson learnt. That's what this is all about.

It started as a usual day in Konohagakure. A nice cool and breezy summer day where the birds were chirping and the bees were buzzing and all that jazz.

Sounds normal? Yes.

However, today was the day that Naruto learned that making the Hokage of Konoha angry, was not the smartest thing to do. That Tsunade was scary, especially when angered.

* * *

**Dress Up**

By: Hiki-chan

* * *

Tsunade seethed, her teeth gritting, her hands clenching and unclenching, her chest heaving, her face red, her eyebrows twitching and her eyes shimmering.

The great Hokage of Konoha, was angry. As if it wasn't obvious enough. She was angry, at the number one loudmouth, annoyance, childish, naïve, adorable and too much orange ninja. To put it simply, she was angry at Naruto.

Oh yes, she was angry, she was pissed, she was fuming.

Why was she angry? The reason would be explained later on this story.

But for now, she was angry. And when she was angry, she would plot. She would plot and come up with something so diabolical that it would even make Orochimaru clap his hands in awe. But that would prove to be quite impossible because Orochimaru was dead, courtesy of Sasuke.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves so let us just begin the story.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune tried to calm her friend down, her eyes switching worriedly to the window for fear that the Hokage would throw something out of the window in anger, before switching back to the Hokage herself. "Please do try to calm yourself."

There was a hollow laugh that made Shizune inwardly shudder before Tsunade replied, "I'm calm, Shizune. I'm beyond calm."

Shizune thought that the twitching of the right eyebrow was a giveaway that Tsunade was lying. But, the fact that Tsunade admitted herself to being calm meant trouble and Shizune was worried.

"That gaki."

Shizune winced.

"He better brace himself. I'm going to give him a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, a mission." Tsunade smirked, running a finger through her fringe in thought. "My own mission."

"Y-Your own?" Shizune stammered, she could feel sweat forming at the side of her face. "Are you allowed to do that?"

Tsunade rose an eyebrow at Shizune as if to say, 'Who is going to stop me?' and she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Mm, yes. A mission." Tsunade hummed to herself. If one looked carefully, especially if using byakugan, they might have been able to see actual wheels spinning in her head. The Hokage got up from her chair and paced slowly back and forth.

All the while, Shizune kept quiet until Tsunde spoke again. "Shizune."

"H-Hai!?"

"Get me my tailor, I have a job for him."

Shizune could only nod and gulp, suddenly feeling sorry for Naruto without even knowing what Tsunade was going to do.

* * *

Next Morning

Ahh, it was a wonderful day. Naruto woke up, a smile on his face. Taking a glance out his window, his smile broadened into a grin. The sky was clear, today would be a wonderful day for training especially since there was no mission today. Opening his window, Naruto took a breath of the fresh morning air and sighed deeply.

Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, Naruto got down to head out of his apartment. He just had to enjoy the morning air a little before he got into his usual routine.

Opening the door, Naruto took a step forward only to hit his leg. Jumping back a little in pain, Naruto cursed softly under his breath before he examined the package in front of his house.

_To Uzumaki Naruto,_

_From Hokage Tsunade._

Golden eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Didn't he just see the old hag yesterday? Why could she have just given this to him then?

"Maybe she forgot…" The blond muttered to himself and picked the package up without further ado. Cocking his head in curiosity, Naruto lifted the box and stared at the cloth inside.

His eyes roved over and saw a small piece of paper and he reached for it first, suspicious of this entire thing.

Was it just him, or was the sky darkening?

Scanning over the lines of the paper, Naruto blinked before his eyes widened and he scanned over it again, this time slower to make sure he read it correctly.

His eyes dilated as the package fell from his hands and onto the floor, the paper still in his now trembling hands.

No. Way.

What the hell was going on?! Naruto continued to stare blankly at the package that now was on his table. The paper (now slightly crumpled) was still in his hands as he sat on his bed, stunned.

_Brat, I have a mission for you. You are to wear this outfit for the whole of today. If you choose not to accept this mission, you are to forfeit doing rank A and B missions for a month. Since you obviously are going to come barging into my office because of this, make sure you're wearing it already if not I would automatically take it that you don't want to do this mission. We will discuss the full details when you arrive._

_Ps: I'm sure it fits._

_Hokage_

Shit. Naruto was too scared to even look into the package, but damn he was just as curious. Biting his bottom lip, Naruto cautiously made his way to the package and pulled out the clothing. As the folds unfolded, the bigger and wider Naruto's mouth and eyes became.

What in the name of—

His wide blue eyes rolled over the outfit in front of him before trailing back to the package where an innocent hair accessory laid.

SHIT!

--

"Help." Naruto whispered meekly as he eyed the mirror in front of him distastefully. He had already changed into... this _thing_ and he hated it. Yup, he hated it. It was small, clingy and tight... Just no. "Help me."

A deep laughter was echoing in his head and Naruto felt like strangling the Kyuubi. It was so not funny! What the hell did he do to deserve this… this monstrosity?! This was absurd! Why the hell was he going through with this again? Oh yeah, because he didn't want to be stuck doing C and D rank missions for a month!

Oh Naruto, calm down. There has to be some good reason for this. A good logical reason, not that Naruto did much logical thinking, but it was a good word to use in situations like these. Deep breaths, in, out, in, out.

Was Tsunade still angry because of what he did yesterday? The blond shook his head vigorously, blue ribbons swirling along with his head. No, Tsunade can't still be angry at him for that.

"Gaah, I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Naruto whined to himself, trying to smoothen down the puffed up skirt. "I have to find baa-chan."

Doing the hand signals, Naruto was glad that he was able to teleport himself from his house straight into Hokage's room. If he had to walk out of his apartment dressed like this… who knows what will happen to him.

--

Tsunade was happy the whole morning. In fact, there was this inward smirk and grin that she couldn't keep of herself. Internally, that is.

In fact, she was waiting, patiently (for once) waiting for Uzumaki Naruto appear.

Shizune was staring worriedly at her but Tsunade didn't bother. Her friend would find out in due time and—

_POOF!_

Ah right on time.

"Oi gaki!" Tsunade snapped, a smirk on her face, "Next time warn me before you just pop in."

The smoke cleared and Shizune stumbled back a few steps. She opened her mouth, before closing it again to take a deep breath before she continued. "N-Naruto-kun?!"

A deep blush flushed across Naruto's cheekbones. "Shi-Shizune nee chan."

"What in the world are you wearing?!" The lady asked as she took in the 17 year old boy's appearance. She had to admit, he really did look good though.

Naruto lifted a shaky finger and pointed at Tsunade. "Ask the old hag!" His voice now firm.

Tsunade grinned broadly, for once ignoring the 'old hag' insult. "I'm glad it fits. Looks good ne, Naruto?"

Indeed it did, Naruto was dressed in… well a dress. But not just any dress no. It was a dress Tsunade had specially designed for Naruto. It was an off-shoulder dress that had soft silky orange cloth as the top and a puffy white skirt as the bottom. The dress looked fancy, Tsunade had to say, because the off-shoulder sleeves and torso were held up with Uzumaki symbol plated hardy cloth and the orange silk traveled from the top where it pooled around Naruto's back and shoulders to the waistline where it split into different parts with two extra long pieces going all the way down to his knees.

Ah, and to top it off, a special blue flower hairpiece. It was basically one big and one smaller flower linked together with ribbons with two long blue silk pieces falling over Naruto's shoulder. For his feet, he wore a pair of plain white boots.

"What on earth do you mean by 'looks good'?!" Naruto almost screeched, "I look ridiculous."

"On the contrary," Tsunade coughed, smiling a smug smile, "it looks very nice."

Golden eyebrows narrowed, "Whatever," but there was tint of red at his cheeks, "just tell me what the hell am I doing wearing a freaking dress!"

Shizune shot Tsunade an incredulous look which the Hokage ignored promptly. "It's a mission that's all there is to it."

"A mission," Naruto said skeptically, "what kind of mission is this?!"

A smirk, "I'm glad you accepted it."

"I did not accept it! I had no choice!"

Tsunade shrugged.

Naruto gritted his teeth together. This wasn't going anywhere he liked. "Fine, then I'll just stay inside my house today."

"Nope you can't, it's against the mission. You have to go out today."

"Are you crazy?!" Naruto blurted out before he could help himself. "I can't go out looking like this! I don't want to look like a gir--" There he stopped, an idea coming to mind.

"No you can't henge into your sexy-no-jutsu either. It has to be plainly you."

Naruto's brilliant plan got shot down. "Nani?!" He shook his head violently, "You can't be serious! What if I get… raped or something?!"

"I trust that you'll be able to take care of yourself."

The blonde's mouth was wide open in pure shock and terror. He gave Shizune a pleading glance who in turn tried to talk Tsunade out of it only to shut her mouth at a warning glance the Hokage shot her. Shizune gave Naruto a helpless and apologetic look.

"Don't complain brat," Tsunade drawled, a glint in her eye, "this was specially designed for you. See, it has the Uzumaki symbol."

"I don't give a shit about that!" Naruto snarled, not really angry at Tsunade but… just… confused and embarrassed maybe?

The Hokage shrugged, "I was just trying to let you see some good points."

Naruto felt like dying. Today was going to be absolutely the worst day in his entire life. He really didn't have a choice. "I don't want to do this mission, it's just against my pride. I'd accept the C and D missions."

"Oh yeah?" Tsunade smirked, "Alright then, since you're too scared to do this mission then-"

"I'm not scared!"

Mwhaha, this was working excellently. "You don't dare to do this mission?"

"Damn it, fine! I'll do this stupid mission! I'll show you I'm not scared." With a resigned sigh, Naruto spoke up again after a few moments of silence, "What rank is this mission?"

"Classified information." Tsunade answered easily.

His jaw dropped, "You're kidding!"

"Nope I'm not." Tsunade grinned, getting up and making her way to Naruto, "Good luck now gaki, knock everyone dead!" With that, she shoved the blond out of her room and slammed the door.

Naruto jumped and blinked at the closed door for a moment before he spun around and took quick glances around. Whew, there wasn't anyone there. Across the corridor, Naruto could look out the window and he saw the sky. It was a beautiful and clear day.

"It's mocking me…" Naruto muttered darkly under his breath. "Screw you."

To be continued.

* * *

It was suppose to be a one-shot damn it! It just grew longer and longer. This story was inspired by my drawings. XD Go and see if you don't think bad drawings would kill you.

hiki-chan. deviantart. com/art/ Naruto-Dress-Up-81055176

Edit: Found some errors. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's dress: hiki-chan. deviantart. com/art/ Naruto-Dress-Up-81055176

**Warning: OOC-ness**

**Dress Up**

By: Hiki-chan

"Gaaaaaaaaaaih..." Naruto squealed softly under his breath as he hid along an alley. Dodging, running and hiding from anyone human being he had spotted. Thankfully so far, no one had seen him, yet. He hoped to keep it that way, his masculine pride was already in shatters now. He didn't want the shattered pieces that were left to turn into dust, thank you very much.

Peeking out, Naruto tossed the very irritating ribbons that kept falling forward behind his shoulder before taking very nimble steps towards the next pillar. Because he obviously can't stay in one place too long, just in case some idiot decides to walk by the alley.

Oh bloody-

Naruto jumped and dodged around the corner. His heart now thumping violently. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Please don't come and look, please pretend that you didn't see anything! Please think it was just your imagination. Oh _please_! He was down to begging, can you not see how much this was _affecting _him?!

He needed to go for therapy when this nightmare was over.

Taking calming breaths Naruto listened out for the sound of footsteps. Since there was silence, he sighed deeply thinking he was safe until-

"Is that you Naruto?"

Oh for the love of... please _no_!

"Holy shit! It is you! What the hell are you-"

"Shut _up_ Kiba!" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth. Why, oh why did the heavens hate him so much that they had to send the _second noisiest boy in Konoha _to find him in this state?!

"Haha!" Kiba sniggered before it turned to a full-fledge laugh, "Ahahahahaha!"

Naruto turned fully to face the dog boy, and bristled.

Kiba's eyes were closed, near tears. "I-I-I can't believe this! Man! Where is a camera when you need one?! I bet you thought you could hide from me. Heh, I saw the spot of orange so I knew it had to be you."

From this moment, Naruto hated the fact that this dress was orange more than anything in the world. "Shut. Up."

"Aww, don't take it too hard girly-" Then Kiba opened his eyes, "Whoa, I have to admit, you really do look like a chick." Then he grinned, "If I didn't know any better, I would have totally asked you out."

"Damn you Kiba, and stop speaking so loud!" Naruto hissed, "Do you want somebody to find me?" The moment those words left his mouth, Naruto knew he was done for.

"Oh?" Kiba's grin widened as he took a sideway glance. Perfect, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were headed this way. Yelling loudly, he called them over, "Sakura, Ino, Hinata-chan! Come here! Come and look at this!"

Clear blue eyes widened comically, shit no. There was no way he was going to stand here and be humiliated in front of his female friends. He had to escape, like _now._

Kiba, sensing what Naruto wanted to do, grabbed onto his friend's hand tightly, "No way Naruto, don't be a baby. Spread the love around."

"Where the hell is the _love _in this Kiba?!" Naruto all but shrieked, pulling at his hand hard. "Let me go!" Damn, he was tempted to just release Kyuubi's power to get out of this predicament. "And screw you, just now you called me girly and now you're calling me a baby?!"

"Kiba, what's with all the commotion?"

Shit, Naruto froze on the spot, recognizing Sakura's voice. He was done for. Dead and doom. Tombstones and skulls written in his future. Maybe he was exaggerating somewhat, not death. But the fact that no other girl would look at him as a male if this ever gets spread around!

Though, Naruto wasn't really worried about that. He found his interest bent a little more towards the male side. Not that, many people knew about this.

"Come here and look at Naruko-chan!" Kiba snorted loudly, his eyes narrowed into happy slits.

"Naruko-chan?" Ino questioned, "You mean Naruto?"

Naruto inwardly cursed as the voices grew nearer. Damn that Kiba, he better make a mental note to kill his friend later. He would tear Kiba apart, that's right. Rib to rib, bone to bone. Then maybe strangle him with his own intestines.

...

Whoa, he really started to sound like Kyuubi.

The blond shook his head back to the subject at hand, stiffening when he heard sharp intakes of breaths.

Someone, just shoot him down please.

"Oh... my... GOODNESS!" Sakura squealed as she took in Naruto's form before her.

Naruto tilted his head back a little to judge their expressions, preparing himself for the worse. Their eyes were dilated with their mouths hanging open (though Hinata had a hand covering her mouth, more ladylike being the heir she is) and blushes across their cheeks.

There was silence after that and Naruto was sweating a little, wondering whether there was going to be a storm right after-

"Naruto, you look wonderful!" Ino gushed, her eyes shorn with little stars.

"So cuuuuute!" Sakura continued a mad glint in her eyes.

Hinata smiled a little, the blush still painfully red across her cheeks as she stuttered pitifully, "A-A-Adorable." Was the best word she could come up with to describe her crush without anyone suspecting.

Sakura took a step forward and Naruto in return to a step away in reflex. There was this scary glint in Sakura's eyes that was freaking him out.

Then it happened. Sakura pounced, "You're so cuuuuuute! I WUV YOU!"

Wuv you? Naruto shuddered, wasn't that love you in baby talk? Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Sakura was using _baby talk_ on him! He must have been... disillusioned or something. In a jutsu maybe. There was no way!

Naruto thankfully slipped out of Kiba's grip and backed away and fortunately Ino had grabbed onto Sakura.

"Don't scare him away _forehead_! Besides, I love him _more_!"

Pink eyebrows twitched, did the _pig _just challenge her over adorable Naruto? "Oh no you don't! I adore him _more_!"

Kiba's mouth flew open. Something bubbled at the pit of his stomach, one of the reasons why he had called the girls over was... well, to humiliate Naruto. He was still a human being see! It was a fabulous excuse he could give to his now chiding conscience. He was well-aware of Hinata's crush on Naruto, and honestly, it wasn't fair.

To him it wasn't anyway.

But anyway, the reactions weren't what he had expected. He expected laughter and lots of making fun of, not squeals and declarations of adoration. Not that he had anything against Naruto, just that... jealousy was a horrible thing.

"Would the both of you just stop it?!" Naruto blurted out before he could help it, honestly. Why was he the suffering one?! It was not fair!

Both girls stopped their bickering and took a step back to observe Naruto.

There was silence where Kiba's evil side was sort of hoping both girls would suddenly strangle Naruto for saying that to him. But the first sentence out of Ino's mouth pierced his 'hope'.

"Even when he gets worked up he's adorable!" She giggled.

"H-He really looks like a girl..." Hinata stuttered, blushing painfully.

"No," Sakura corrected, "He looks like an uke!" Sakura squealed, clasping her hands together in glee.

An... what? Naruto's eyebrow cocked up.

"Oh my Sakura!" Ino squealed along side with Sakura, conveniently forgetting their recent argument. "I agree!"

Naruto thought that he was maybe going deaf. The squealing was getting to him.

Sakura started jumping up and down, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. This was happening a lot. Naruto had thought Sakura had grown, had matured...

Beside her, Ino was bouncing on the spot. Maybe, women weren't meant to mature?

Turning to Hinata, Naruto thought that the Hyuuga heir needed a doctor. Were humans suppose to be so red? "Hinata?"

The raven's head jolted up at the sound of her name coming out from her crush's mouth, her face heating up fast.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly, he was still him. His friends' health was a worry to him, despite his outfit, his friends still came first. Taking a careful step closer to the girl, Naruto noticed Hinata stiffening up ridiculously. She really looked faint, someone should bring her home.

Pressing his hand to the heir's forehead, Naruto barely had time to blink before he heard a sharp intake of breath before Hinata fainted. Thankfully, he caught her before she fell. "H-HINATA?!" Naruto yelped.

Sakura popped behind Naruto, "She fainted."

Ino appeared at his other side, "Obviously. It was too much for her to handle."

Kiba sighed, he saw this coming. Hinata plus Naruto equals fainting spells.

"We've got to bring her back!" Naruto declared, hauling the Heir onto his back.

"Nuh uh," Sakura disagreed, "We're not done with you yet."

Naruto paused, what?

Shaking his head, Kiba gently took Hinata out of Naruto's grasp. "I've got her Naruto." Since he couldn't get the girls to act like how he wanted to, he had to settle for the next most evil thing. Leaving Naruto with Sakura and Ino.

"What?!" Naruto's eye widened incredulously. The message was clear, 'you're going to leave me alone with these insane girls?!'.

"Excellent idea, Kiba!" Ino positively beamed.

A grin, "I'll see you around then." Kiba waved with her free hand before he scooped Hinata up and went off.

"KIBA!" Naruto almost screamed.

Kiba smirked. From the screaming of Naruto behind, to the evil sniggers Ino and Sakura exchanged to the unconscious heir in his arms, life was good.

--

Naruto's life was hell.

'I'm going to die very soon.' Naruto thought to himself stubbornly as he switched from staring from Sakura to Ino who were at his sides.

The girls had gone crazy. They had dragged Naruto around Konoha to meet all their friends. Sakura and Ino, Naruto came to a conclusion, were not the only crazy girls in Konoha. Apparently, there were many, many more. Naruto had almost wanted to scream bloody murder and make a run for his life.

Naruto was sure he was going to die very soon, that was why he was resigned to his fate and had allowed both insane girls drag him around.

He had already seen Shino who had just stared at him for a long time before turning around and walking off, Shikamaru who rose an eyebrow before muttering something about Uchiha and resisting and ended with a troublesome. That kind of left Naruto confused though.

Chouji's reaction was a wide open mouth where a fly flew in and made the chunnin start choking. The girls dragged Naruto away before the blond could jump to help.

Ten Ten's reaction was a, "Oh how cute!" that made Naruto tremble a little, wondering whether Ten Ten was going to go insane like Sakura and Ino, thankfully she only pinched him on his cheeks and left with Lee, whose reaction was... well, loud. Naruto suspected his ears were already affected from all the squealing because all he heard from Lee was youth, challenge, youth, admirable, youth, something about wearing a skirt was fabulous training and more youth.

Unfortunately, Gaara was in Konoha and was strolling along Konoha with Neji. Naruto suspected that these two were hiding something. They're reaction was, Gaara's lips twitched, making it very obvious that he really wanted to laugh. The blond swore he would get back to his friend one day.

Neji smirked, because it was un-Hyuuga like to laugh, so smirking was the best to do. Naruto could see the similarities between these two and inwardly agreed that if they were dating, it was probably the right thing to do.

Having met so many of his friends already, Naruto thought he was going to... if he was lucky, maybe lightning would strike him down so as to end his misery.

"Well, well, well."

Shit.

"It's the dickless wonder." Naruto really felt like throwing something at Sai. Maybe a kunai or a shuriken, something sharp. One of these days Sai, one of these days... "But you don't have to prove this to me you know."

Sai ended with a smiled, "I already knew you were rather girly."

WHAT?

Naruto gave Sai a practiced copyrighted Kyuubi snarl.

They were all disrupted when the sound of a book dropping onto the fell distracted them.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto groaned.

This was the first time Naruto had seen Kakashi look so shocked. Hell, actually if he himself walked past a mirror he would probably get a spasm and die.

"Naruto!"

Oh why, why? Of course everyone had to gather now. Naruto gave Iruka a nervous grin. The poor teacher looked stricken. Only then did Naruto realize that Kakashi was walking together with Iruka. With a suspicious glare at Kakashi, Naruto snapped the older man out of his shock, "Oi, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing with Iruka-sensei?"

His tone was, 'if you answer it with something I don't like you would be facing a lot of trouble'. Though Naruto wasn't sure whether his outfit would destroy the entire effect of his tone.

There Sakura and Ino also noticed it. "Kakashi and Iruka-sensei?!" Ino's eyes widened.

"I actually saw it coming." Sakura remarked, making Naruto glance sharply at her. Seriously?!

Sai tilted his head to the side before he decided to leave and look up 'male relationships' in the library.

Iruka flushed slightly before he shook his head, "This isn't about Kakashi or me, it's about Naruto! What are you doing wearing that ridiculous-"

"Albeit sexy and adorable." Ino whispered to Sakura who in-turn nodded with a grin.

"-outfit?!"

"It's... Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto complained, hoping that somehow maybe, Iruka could march into Tsunade's office and demand that thing off Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama?" Iruka's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Why would she do that?"

"It's suppose to be a mis-"

"Bwahahahahahaha."

Naruto slapped his forehead. He knew that voice.

"Naruto, when I heard Tsunade was giving you an embarrassing mission, I didn't know this was it!" There was a 'poof' and a huge frog appeared before Naruto with his stupid perverted teacher resting at the top.

Iruka drew his eyebrows together with worry, "Let's head to my house Naruto, that way you don't have to stay out here."

Naruto would have immediately taken the offer, except that Tsunade had told him to stay out today.

"He can't do that Iruka-sensei," Sakura replied.

"Naruto's coming with us." Ino added in.

"Nope." Jiraiya said with a bright grin, "Naruto's coming with me. The women at the brothels can't resist cute guys like Naruto."

Uh oh, Naruto felt an incoming argument.

However, everything came to a startling stop when smoke erupted around them. Naruto covered his eyes, what the hell was going on? Could this day get any more wrong and embarrassing?!

Naruto let out a very 'manly' shriek when arms wound around his waist. He struggled but found that the grip was as strong as steel. Before he could begin to register what had happened, there was another 'poof'.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, his jaw dropped. He recognized this place. Damn it. But what on earth was he doing here? That was the last thought that ran through his head before he noticed the arms were still round his waist.

Then a voice breathed into his ear, "Dobe.."

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto jumped, startled. Apparently his reaction also shocked the Uchiha because the arms loosened and allowed Naruto to scramble away. Naruto held a hand to his chest and breathed heavily. Whoa, that was something he had not expected.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the dobe who had presented himself rather nicely on the wall. Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

To be continued

* * *

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I had a lost of ideas here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.

Review to get me going! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's dress: hiki-chan. deviantart. com/art/ Naruto-Dress-Up-81055176

Author's note: SCHOOLS OUT! SCHOOLS OUT! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Warning: OOC-ness**

**Dress Up**

By: Hiki-chan

Just Moments Ago

Sasuke was having a good day. Yes he was. He managed to frighten 3 little kids, made a Chunin piss in his pants in fright, threw a bunch of his fangirls in a trap that would keep them there for a day and had set his snakes on some bandits who had tried to attack him during his training deep in Konoha forest.

But what made his day _excellent _was the moment he got back into Konoha. He heard two girls talking about Sakura and Ino dragging an _utterly adorable sweet cute Uzumaki Naruto_ around. That sentence made Sasuke stop dead in his tracks and immediately changed his plans from going home to finding Naruto.

Of course, he set fire on the two girl's hair first. No one gets away calling _his _Naruto cute other than him.

Yes, possessive was his middle name.

He didn't have to search long because he heard Sai's disgusting and annoying voice. He kept his chakra low and had crept to see.

His first reaction was a nosebleed. _A serious real nosebleed_. A geyser of blood had erupted from his nose like no other, it really scared Sasuke sometimes; the extend of his attraction to Naruto could go.

But could you blame him? Never had he expected Naruto to wear such an... utterly arousing outfit. Did the dobe even know what he was doing wearing that out in _public_? Was he teasing Sasuke on purpose? That couldn't be it, because Sasuke kept his feelings very much to himself.

Hearing Kakashi and Iruka speaking, Sasuke lowered his chakra even further, Kakashi was sharp, but not sharp enough.

Ah, it was because of Tsunade that this glorious thing had to happen.

There was a 'poof' where Jiraiya had appeared, the man chortled about Naruto's mission. So it was a mission. That was the reason why Naruto had to wear that...

How utterly _yummy_.

In fact... Sasuke smirked the moment they started to argue about who Naruto should go with. Wasting no time, he took action.

--

Naruto hid a shudder as Sasuke ran an appreciative eye up and down his body.

Covering his body like a modest little girl Naruto bit out with a snarl, "What are you looking at bastard?!"

"You, obviously." The Uchiha snorted out easily, smirking when Naruto's cheeks flushed a deep red color.

"Why did you bring me here anyway." Naruto muttered, refusing to have eye contact with the Uchiha.

"You wanted to be dragged around with Ino and Sakura? Or maybe you wanted to go to the brothel with Jiraiya?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at Naruto.

"No..." Naruto answered truthfully but continued, "But I can't stay indoors I have to stay-"

"I spoke to Tsunade about it," Sasuke waved it off, "she said it was fine as long as you stayed with me." Sasuke inwardly grinned, of course he had not spoken to Tsunade about it. He was just saying whatever he could to keep Naruto from leaving.

Eyebrows narrowed in suspicion, "Are you sure, teme?"

Sasuke tried to play it off easy, "Of course, usuratonkachi." Think fast Uchiha, think fast! "She thought about it, and said that if I was around, you won't get mobbed because... I would get mobbed first." Yes, that's a good reply; Uchiha Sasuke was always popular, dress or no dress.

Naruto thought about and had to agree. "Fine bastard."

The Uchiha smirked before he walked a little closer to Naruto who took a few steps away in reflex. His smirk widened as he circled the blond as a lion would circle its prey. "Though I find it hard to believe you took up this mission."

Pearly white teeth gritted together in irritation, "I had no choice teme, it's either this or rank C and D missions for a month."

Oh, so that's how the old hag managed to get Naruto to do this mission huh. But, knowing Naruto he would still-

"I actually still said no, but that old hag had the _nerve _to say I was too scared to do this mission!"

Oh! That's more like it. Well done Tsunade... Her manipulative ways really impresses him sometimes. Sasuke had to applaud her.

"So you've been walking around like this?" Sasuke asked, an amused smirk on his handsome face.

A scowl at the memory, "You meant _dragged_ me around..." Naruto stood rooted to the spot as Sasuke continued to circle him. "Can you stop that teme," he hissed, "I'm going to get dizzy." Actually what Naruto wanted to say was _'You're making me feel like the prey!'_

Sasuke stopped but he still smirked. "Is that so, dobe?"

Naruto sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair before those fingers felt the hair ornament. With an irritated snort, he tossed the annoying strings of ribbon over his shoulder. "Stupid baa-chan." His face darkened slightly. _'Stupid teme.'_

"What did you do to her?"

"Uh," Naruto laughed uncertainly before shaking his head, "you'd rather not know teme."

The raven rose an eyebrow before he shrugged, he didn't really care either.

Silence arose while Naruto fidgeted nervously as he shakily tried to pull his off-shoulder sleeves higher. Damn, he really hated silence. "So... what do we do now?"

He instantly regretted it when Sasuke's dark eyes slowly trailed up the length of his arm from his fingers, his shoulders and neck before ending at his face. Naruto almost shuddered, almost.

With a growl, Naruto tugged his sleeves higher although they refused to budge from their position. The blond snarled, "Stop staring at me like that."

"Oh? And why should I?"

Naruto glared, "Because it's making me uneasy, so stop it."

Sasuke suddenly glared at Naruto, making the blond jump a little on the inside. "So other people can stare at you, but when it's me you don't like it?"

"No! I don't mean it like that." Naruto glared back.

"Then what do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked coldly, taking a step forward.

"I don't like you staring at me like that you bastard! It's embarrassing!" Naruto moved away. The teme really had weird mood swings...

"And it isn't embarrassing when _others_ stare at you like that?" Sasuke took another step forward.

Naruto took another step back, "No! Of course it is!"

The Uchiha slowly cornered the blond against the wall, "So tell me Naruto, would you prefer to have a stranger stare at you or me?"

"What?! A stranger of course!" A stranger wouldn't know who he was, and it wouldn't be as embarrassing.

Naruto's back collided with the wall.

Sasuke growled at the back of his throat, that wasn't the answer he wanted. "You want a stranger to see you like this?"

Damn it, Sasuke was dragging him into one big circle and Naruto was getting confused.

"No, of course not! But I'd rather it be someone else, anyone else other than _you_!" Naruto snapped his mouth shut when Sasuke's Sharingan came into play. Shit, was that _ever_ the **wrong** sentence to say.

"Uh! What I meant was-! Uhm! Th-That wasn't what I meant, r-really! Sas--" With another step forward, Sasuke trapped Naruto, ignoring his personal space.

Naruto gulped, he was in deep shit. No doubt about that.

"Anyone else _other _than me, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke challenged, pressing his body up against the blond.

Naruto would have wondered why Sasuke was doing that but his mind was currently clouded with the dark black eyes that caught his and the warmth of Sasuke's body heat.

"Is that what you meant?" Sasuke leaned forward closer so he could speak directly into Naruto's ear, "Why?"

"W-Why?" Naruto stuttered after Sasuke had spoken darkly into his ear. He could barely prevent himself from shaking.

"Yes, why?" Sasuke retreated just a little bit but instead faced Naruto directly. Naruto's eyes widened as they stared straight into dark orbs. Somehow, Naruto felt his knees weakening and his eyes grow heavy involuntary. How did this situation change so fast?!

"B-Be... Because..." Naruto's eyes lidded as Sasuke brought his face closer to his, his cheeks got redder.

"Because of what _Uzumaki_?" Sasuke questioned as he drew closer, he could feel his blood rushing downwards, Naruto looked so beautiful like that, especially in that dress.

"B...Because it's... you..." Naruto breathed sharply when Sasuke's lips brushed against his so ever lightly. "That's why... I don't want you to look."

Sasuke smirked a little against Naruto's lips, this was the answer he wanted. "Really? Well if I tell you that because it's you, that's why I want to see. What would you say?"

Now Naruto's blush deepened further. "I-I would say..." Naruto felt his body slumping on the wall as warm strong arms went round his waist. Damn it. Darkened blue eyes furrowed suddenly, and tanned arms reach up to pull the Uchiha closer, "I would say, just kiss me already, bastard!"

Almost instantaneously, Sasuke crashed his lips against Naruto's. It was rough, it was angry but it was still as delicious as expected. It didn't take long for Sasuke to get Naruto to open up, he almost grinned when he heard a low sound escape Naruto. An open mouth kissed made Naruto almost lose it, thankfully Sasuke's grip on him was tight.

The Uchiha licked the blonde's lips once before he proceeded downwards; trailing little kisses from Naruto's lips to his chin, neck before stopping at his bare shoulders. With a smirk, he worked his magic, delighting in the sighs that escaped Naruto. Once his mark was left on the beautiful tanned skin he went back to Naruto's lips.

He nearly devoured the blonde's mouth before he pulled away, brushing his finger over Naruto's lips with a satisfied smile on his face. "All you needed to do was ask, Usuratonkachi."

"Bas-tard." Naruto's heart almost stopped at the smile, but he quickly retorted with a pout before dragging Sasuke back down for them to finish up what they started.

Next Day

"Ahhh Uchiha." Tsunade crossed her fingers together and fixed her eyes on the raven before her. "What can I do for you?"

"Why was it yesterday that you decided to act upon my request?" Sasuke's eyes were on the Hokage before he continued, "You were so against it initially when I asked."

"Because yesterday was more for my convenience and pleasure of revenge." She replied, easily answering both of Sasuke's queries.

Sasuke smirked, in any case, now that the dobe was his, this didn't really matter. In fact, it was only due to Naruto in a dress that got him to react. "Very good Tsunade-sama. I thank you."

An eyebrow rose in amusement, "You finally got what you wanted?"

"That's right." Sasuke turned and made a move to leave, upon reaching the door he heard Tsunade speak again.

"I expect the cheque for giving Naruto the mission soon Sasuke."

There was an evil smile and a scoff before Sasuke replied, "Of course."

**Owari**

...

...

_Extra Bit_

Naruto smiled brightly to himself as he snuggled deeper into the covers of Sasuke's bed. Everything that had happened made him very happy. Everything from the beginning of making Tsunade angry until now... everything was...

Perfect.

With a satisfied smile he breathed the raven's scent in deeply. "It worked out _perfectly_, just like you said it would Kyuubi."

There was a deep chuckle inside his head before it purred, _-"Of course it did, Kitling."-_

Naruto grinned into the pillow.

**Real Owari**

* * *

Trust Kyuubi to come out with a solution to everything. I was actually struggling with this chapter. I don't really like the middle part much.

The latest few manga chapters have not been a good inspiration for me. (DIE KARIN DIE BITCH!) In fact, it messed with my SasuNaru spirit. If anyone has pointers on how to keep the SasuNaru spirit alive, please tell me.

I keep saying I hate Saucegay but whenever I see SasuNaru pictures my heart jumps and my skin tingles. XD (Is obsessed) Oh, and I'm planning to update Golf soon, and I might rewrite Chocolate Milk.

Review to give me inspiration! 8D


End file.
